


Runaway

by falsus_gingiber



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But I sure as hell am sticking with it, Fire Nation (Avatar), Friendship, Gen, Southern Water Tribe, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), generically vague title cause I suck, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsus_gingiber/pseuds/falsus_gingiber
Summary: Ozai planned that Zuko would die during the Agni Kai. When he survives, Zuko must leave the Fire Nation to hide from his father. Far away from everything he knew, Zuko discovers a world he never expected.





	1. Leaving Home Because your Father is Terrible at Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: I originally started posting this over a year ago on Fanfiction.net and decided to upload it here. I've left all of my notes in because... well... I couldn't really be bothered editing them... actually I haven't really edited the chapters either so you may find some errors in here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd try writing again...
> 
> I am aware that there are probably stories out there that are similar to this but frankly, I don't give a damn. This is my story.
> 
> Just as a warning, I'm terrible with schedules so don't expect this to be updated consistently.
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!

 

**Chapter 1: Leaving Home because your Father is Terrible at Parenting**

Zuko woke up screaming again. He'd been reliving the Agni Kai in his dreams over the last few days. He'd see his father leaning over him as he knelt on the floor, pleading. His father would lift his hand, setting it alight, before sending it towards his face. And then he'd wake up to the very real pain, from the very real wound, that marred the left side of his face. He'd never stay awake for long, though he would scream and shake for a while before drifting back into unconsciousness.

Iroh had been in the next room, making tea, when he heard his nephew's cries. He rushed through to see the young boy screaming in agony, curling into himself in fear of something,  _someone,_  that was not there. The physical wound had begun to heal but his mind was still broken. Seeing him like that had Iroh's heart crumbling.

How could someone do this to their own kin? He'd never thought highly of his younger brother but this assured Iroh that he no longer considered Ozai family, in any sense of the word. He'd had his suspicions that Ozai would try to remove Zuko as his heir, but Iroh hadn't realised the lines he was willing to cross to make that happen.

He tentatively reached forward to console his young nephew but as soon as his fingers brushed against Zuko's arm, the boy shrieked even louder and buried further under the bedsheets. He looked so fragile as he lay there, shivering. Every whimper had Iroh wishing he could take the pain away.

"Zuko," he spoke softly. "Zuko it's Uncle Iroh. Can you hear me?"

The young boy stopped shaking. Iroh couldn't help but smile when he saw a golden eye peering up at him.

"Uncle?" Zuko looked confused. His hand reached up to the bandage on his face. "Uncle, I can't see. Why can't I see?" He was starting to get rather panicked as he attempted to remove the gauze from around his head.

"No! Zuko you must leave it on. It is to protect your healing wound."

"My wou-, "His face went ashen. "No, nononono… that wasn't real! It couldn't have been real…"

He denied it, but Iroh could tell by his expression that Zuko realised it was true. He held his face in his hands, muttering things Iroh couldn't make out. As the moments went on, the muttering turned into quiet sobs.

"Oh, Zuko," Iroh pulled the boy into a hug. "Everything will be alright. It's okay, you're alright."

Iroh wasn't sure if he believed what he said but he'd hoped he was convincing enough to make Zuko believe it. Zuko hugged him tighter as he sobbed.

"Why did he do this Uncle? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Zuko, I don't know."

* * *

Once Iroh felt Zuko had calmed enough, he decided to go find some tea.  _Tea makes everything better._ The healers never kept any good stuff in the infirmary so Iroh decided to go to his quarters to get his favourite blend of ginseng.

The hallways of the Fire Nation palace were dark and quiet. It was early morning, before sunrise, so the servants hadn't started their day yet. Iroh reached his room and found his tea with no interruption. As he walked back towards the infirmary, he heard voices from around a corner that made him stop. One voice he did not recognise but the other was a voice he was all too familiar with: Jian.

Jian was one of Ozai's advisors. While his duties were to help the Fire Lord during meetings with his council, Iroh suspected he did things for Ozai, terrible things, that were not discussed during meetings. He was a sleazy, wretched man and wherever he was, bad things followed close behind.

"What do you mean, he's alive?!" Jian whispered harshly. "You told me last week that the healers were sure he would not survive!"

"H-he made a rapid recovery over the last few days. H-he regained consciousness ab-bout an hour ago," the servant stuttered.

"The Fire Lord had been assured that the boy would die so we must find another way!"

"What? B-but that would be treason-"

"Not if the Fire Lord orders it! Now follow me. We've got to fix this mess before the Fire Lord finds out!"

The two men began walking down the hallway, their footsteps fading out of Iroh's hearing. He could barely breathe as he processed what had just been discussed.  _They're going to kill him._ Iroh felt his world toppling around him. He knew what he must do. Never seeing Zuko again would be a price Iroh was willing to pay if it meant that his dear nephew would live.

* * *

When Iroh reached the infirmary, Zuko had drifted asleep again.

Iroh grasped his arm and shook him awake. The boy jumped up in surprise but smiled when he saw his uncle. Iroh tried to smile back but he was very aware of what little time they had. He looked around the room and found a bag in one of the storage boxes. He began filling it with some bandages, ointment and some food he found in the small kitchen area.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko sounded frightened.

"You are in danger Zuko. You must leave the Fire Nation before they find you!"

"What do you mean Uncle? Why am I in danger?"

"We need to get you clothes! I'll explain on the way to your quarters, can you walk?"

Zuko nodded. Iroh helped him out of bed and grabbed the bag. He nearly dragged Zuko down the hallways towards the family quarters of the palace. The sun still hadn't risen so there was no-one to see their hastiness. Once they reached Zuko's door, Iroh locked them in.

"I'm sorry to say this Zuko, but it seems your father did not plan for you to recover from your injury," Iroh said solemnly.

"You mean he wants me... dead?"

Iroh could see tears starting to form in his uncovered eye. Iroh chose to look away and search for clothes that didn't look 'royal'. He found some casual looking outfits in the back of the closet. He threw a set towards Zuko and stuffed another set in the bag.

"Put that on. You'll be less recognisable."

Zuko complied but he still seemed shaken. Once he'd changed, Iroh unlocked the door and took Zuko down an old servant's passageway. It was no longer in use so everything was coated in several layers of dust.

"Where are we going?" Zuko whispered.

"A place not many people know about. If only I could find the- aha hear it is!"

Iroh reached for the handle which had been strategically disguised in the patterned wall.

The wall opened up to an even darker, dustier looking passageway. Iroh pulled the young boy inside and sealed the way behind them. They walked along a number of passages and down several flights of stairs before reaching a door. On the other side, they were met by a large underground tunnel.

"Come along Zuko, we're almost there."

Zuko didn't reply, he just looked up at his uncle with a grave expression before following him into the tunnel.

The cave tunnel was creepy and Zuko swore it smelled like death. He didn't understand why his father wanted him dead.  _Was it because he liked Azula better? Did he want her to be the next Fire Lord?_ He knew his firebending wasn't as good as Azula's but he always tried. Whenever he messed up, he got back up and tried again. Surely that meant  _something_.

Zuko was torn from his thoughts when he saw a glimpse of daylight up ahead. The cave opened up to a small shoreline.  _The ocean? Where are we?_ Zuko followed his uncle to a small rowing boat that lay on the sand. Together, they pushed it into the water and Iroh put the bag into the boat.

"Turn around Zuko."

Zuko looked confused but turned anyway. Iroh pulled out his knife and grasped Zuko's hair. Before the boy could react, he sliced the hair away. Zuko turned quickly to face his Uncle. His hair now stopped just below his ears and it fell in messy chunks over his face, which was set in a deep frown.

"It was necessary Zuko. Now take this and keep it with you, always." Iroh handed him the small blade.

"I remember when you gave this to me the first time." Zuko smiled sadly, remembering the moment, as he put the knife in his belt.

He clambered into the boat and turned to face his Uncle.

"From now on Zuko, no matter where you end up, you must go by the name of Lee. It's a common name so you'll blend in. And when you get the chance, find some other clothes, something that's not Fire Nation. I've put a small bag of money in the bag, that should help you and-"

"But Uncle, you're coming with me, right?" Zuko looked pleadingly at Iroh.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I can't. It's for your own safety."

Before he could protest anymore, Iroh gave the boat a strong shove further into the ocean. He watched his nephew cry as the boat drifted farther and farther away from the shore. When he knew Zuko could no longer see him clearly, he let himself shed the tears he'd been holding back.

Zuko cried as he watched the shape of his uncle fade. He was drifting further from the shoreline, from his uncle, his home and everything he knew. He saw his uncle wave to him and walk back towards the cave.

When he wasn't in sight, Zuko picked up the oars and began rowing. If what Uncle Iroh said was true, people would eventually come searching for him.

* * *

Zuko rowed until the sun set and was still rowing as it rose again. He only stopped when fatigue was threatening to overcome him completely. He lifted the ores into the small boat and lay down next to them. There wasn't that much room for him but he was too exhausted to notice. Sleep came to him in a matter of moments.

He dreamt again. He dreamt of his escape but this time, Iroh came with him. They became refugees in the earth kingdom, they blended in and they were happy. Iroh would spend his days making tea and telling bad jokes. They lived in peace and Zuko felt safe. But then one day, Ozai found them. He stormed in with his troops and burned all the villages until he found them. Iroh tried to protect him but he was no match for his father. As Iroh lay on the ground dying, Ozai turned to face Zuko. He lifted his hand, ignited with flame and reached towards him…

Zuko awoke startled, only to find himself looking into a pair of deep  _blue_ eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! No dumb haircut! Don't worry he'll still be grumpy and dorky at some point.
> 
> Also, you can probably tell who he's going to meet from the character list.
> 
> I'm gonna try to upload the next chapter fairly soon but like I said, I'm bad at this stuff.
> 
> Did anyone notice the title didn't carry the same tone as the chapter? That'll probably be a theme throughout this story. I was also tempted to add "aka The Sam Winchester Method" in brackets but I thought that was too much.
> 
> Don't feel obligated to leave a review but if you do I'll read it. My self-conscious brain appreciates them.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	2. The Beginning of a Very Uncomfortable Boat Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back... yay!
> 
> I got sick so it took me a while to get back to this. I'm also amazed at the number of people reading this story. I honestly didn't expect it to get this much attention.
> 
> When watching the original series, I always kind of wanted more Hakoda/Zuko interaction so I've fulfilled those desires in this chapter and it's gonna continue throughout the next few chapters as well.
> 
> I'm going to stop babbling now...

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Very Uncomfortable Boat Trip**

Hakoda noticed the boat from quite a distance. His ship had come to scout the area for any enemy ships and then meet the rest of the fleet back at the rendezvous point. When no ships were spotted, the crew were slightly disappointed. Their plan had been to ambush a lone ship and use it as a cover to gain information. Hakoda was about to give the order to turn back when he noticed it.

It was strange to see such a small vessel out on its own. Hakoda found it suspicious. He gave the order to approach cautiously because even if it was a threat, he wanted to find out what it was. As the ship got closer, there was still no sign of any passengers aboard the boat, in fact, there didn't appear to be anything aboard.

It was only when the ship drew up beside it, that the crew saw the boy. He was curled up between the benches, sleeping, completely unaware of the two dozen eyes peering down at him. Hakoda was still wary but he didn't believe his crew were in danger. Looking at the boy, he couldn't have been much older than Sokka.  _What was someone so young doing out here, alone in a rickety little boat?_

"What do we do Chief?" Bato asked him.

"We bring him on board." He knew the crew would not be happy, but he felt it was the right decision. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he'd knowingly left a youngster out here on their own.

As suspected, he heard some of the men muttering their disdain, though they did not dare speak it to his face. No matter their opinion, the men readied the pulley for hoisting the boat up onto the deck. The Chief's word was always accepted.

"I'll climb down to attach the boat to the pulley," Hakoda told his crew who nodded in agreement.

Hakoda climbed down the rope and landed softly on the smaller craft. He secured the rope and moved towards the rear of the boat to secure the other end. As he stepped over the boy, he heard him cry out. He was still unconscious but Hakoda could see he was now in distress. He quickly secured the second rope and signalled to his crew that they could now lift the boat.

As soon as the boat left the water, the boy awoke, looking straight up at him.

* * *

Hakoda could tell the boy was scared. When he had seen him in the boat, he'd immediately jumped up and backed away from him. Now that he could see his whole face, Hakoda noticed the rather large bandage covering his left eye. The other eye was gold, purer than Hakoda had ever seen before, and it confirmed what he had feared. The boy was, undeniably, Fire Nation.

When the crew found out, Hakoda knew they would be unhappy. The men were uncomfortable bringing a stranger onto their ship. Bringing on someone from the Fire Nation would have them outraged.

_La give me strength because I'm definitely going to need it._

Hakoda's thoughts were broken by the sound of a cry. He looked over to see the boy had reached the other side of the boat and was now clinging to the side in terror. Hakoda lifted his hands up to try and assure the boy that he meant no harm. This only frightened him more, causing him to jump back further. Hakoda realised what was happening and leapt forward, but he didn't reach the boy before he tumbled over the side of the boat.

He heard the splash of the boy hitting the water. Hakoda cursed as he leant over the side to see if he had resurfaced yet. Nothing.  _Damn it,_ he cursed to the spirits. Before he could think anything else, he leapt off the boat and into the water below.

* * *

Zuko couldn't move. One moment he was staring at the strange man in his boat and in the next, he was tumbling through the air. When he'd hit the water, it felt like pins pricking his skin all over. The pain shocked his body so much that it paralysed him. The air was forced from his lungs, bubbling away to the surface.

He was going to die. This was it, this was the end for him. Azula would be so amused. He could hear her voice in his mind, mocking him.  _Really Zuzu? Drowning? How pathetic of you. Letting a little bit of cold water defeat you. Father would be so disappointed… if he actually cared._

She was right. His father didn't care about him, in fact, dying would be the only thing he could do that would please him. Not that he would ever find out. His body was going to disappear into the depths of the ocean, never to be found.  _Good,_ Zuko thought.  _At least he won't ever get the satisfaction of knowing I'm gone. He'll have to suffer thinking I might still be out there, somewhere._

Moments after accepting his fate, Zuko heard something break through the water above him and then two arms were wrapping themselves around his torso and pulling him upwards. They reached the surface within seconds but to Zuko, it was an eternity. Being able to breathe again relieved the strain on his lungs but he was still shaking from the adrenaline coursing through him. A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. It was the man from the boat. He looked concerned.

_Why does he look concerned? He doesn't know me. Why does he care?_

When Zuko had first seen him, he'd recognised him as a Water Tribesman. His tutor's hadn't taught him much about the Water Tribes, only that they were barbaric peasants who fought with sticks and used animal skins as clothes. When he'd heard soldiers talking about them, they'd always said the Water Tribe were ruthless murderers that enjoyed slaughtering any Fire Nation people they came across, even civilians. But looking at this man, Zuko wasn't sure he believed those stories.

"Are you alright?" the man asked softly.

Zuko nodded but before he could say anything, someone yelled from above.

"Hakoda! Grab the rope!"

A rope landed in the water beside them. The man pulled Zuko close to him and held him there and then took hold of the rope in his other hand. Not a moment later, they were being lifted out of the water and up towards the ship's deck. Zuko held on to the man tightly in fear that he would fall back into the ocean. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard the man chuckle.

Men on the ship reached over to pull the two of them onto the deck. When he was able to stand up, Zuko looked around to see a lot of large, scary tribesman looking at him.

They did not look pleased.

* * *

"The boy is Fire Nation Hakoda," Bato spoke sternly.

"We  _are_  in Fire Nation territory. It was a definite possibility. Besides, he's just a boy, he is no threat to us."

"That may be so but I doubt the rest of the crew will care if he's a threat or not."

"I'm their Chief. They won't do anything without my consent to do so and I'm certainly not letting them throw that poor boy off this boat. Now if you're done scolding me, I'm going to take him below deck to see the healer and make sure he's alright."

He walked passed his crew towards the young boy, who was sat shivering beside his boat, and knelt in front of him. The boy looked up, still with a little fear in his eyes but less so than before. The fear was understandable. Hakoda knew the Fire Nation would be teaching its youth incorrect information about the rest of the world to gain new recruits for the army. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the Water Tribe were depicted as savages and ruthless killers (the irony of that one did not go unnoticed). To try and dispel any fears, Hakoda acted as friendly and calming as he could.

"Come with me and we'll find somewhere for you to dry off"

At those words, the boy perked up a little. They both stood and the boy grabbed his bag from the boat. Hakoda walked towards the hatch and gestured for the boy to follow.

Once he was comfortable, Hakoda wanted answers.

* * *

Zuko was still pretty scared.

He knew the man he was following wasn't going to hurt him but the looks from the rest of the crew suggested they weren't as keen to have him on their boat. He didn't understand this man.  _Hakoda, was it? That's what the other man had yelled when they were in the water._ Why was he being so nice? Why did he save him?

Despite his kindness, he still didn't trust him. It could be a trap. Lure him into a false sense of security then torture him for information. That's what the Fire Nation would do, who's to say these people wouldn't do worse.

The man took him below deck, led him down a small passageway and into an equally small room. There was another man in this room, smaller and older than all the others he'd seen so far. The man ( _Hakoda?)_ spoke to him quietly before turning back to Zuko.

"This is Tokra, our healer. He's going to make sure you're alright."

Zuko nodded in understanding. Tokra gestured for him to sit on a bench in the far corner of the room. Once he was seated, the healer began to rummage through some bags. This was when the other man spoke to him.

"What's your name?"

"Uh… Lee… it's Lee," Zuko remembered his uncle's warning.

"I'm Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

_Chief!?_

"Why are you here on a ship? Shouldn't you be at the South Pole commanding your people?"

Hakoda frowned at this. From intel, he knew the Fire Lord rarely left his palace.  _Coward,_ he thought.

"We do things a little differently than the Fire Nation. I protect my people by fighting out here and protecting them."

"You fight the Fire Nation. They're your enemy."

"Yes, I suppose they are."

"Then doesn't that make me the enemy? Why are you helping me?"

"The Fire Lord is our enemy. His soldiers are our enemies. You are a civilian. Civilians aren't enemies."

_If only you knew, I'd probably be dead by now, or at least in chains._

"How old are you Lee?"

"Thirteen"

Hakoda was right, he was Sokka's age.

"What's a thirteen-year-old boy doing out here on his own?"

Zuko froze.

"I uh… I had to leave. I was dishonourable to my father so… so he sent me away."

_Stick as close to the truth as possible without giving yourself away._

Before he could say any more, the healer walked back over with what looked like clothes and gauze. He handed a set of clothes to Hakoda before addressing Zuko.

"What is the nature of your injury?"

_Oh no._

"It's uh… it's just a small burn. But it's fine, I don't need you to look at it."

"I need to take the bandages off and redress it. Leaving them on could lead to infection."

"No, really I'm fine. I can do that later."

Hakoda was confused.  _If it's just a little burn, I don't understand why he won't let us help him. Does he not trust us?_

Tokra persisted.

"As the healer on this boat, I insist you let me redress it. Now."

Zuko was really starting to panic. He didn't want them to see it, his mark of dishonour, of shame. He'd barely looked at it himself, it was painful to even think about. The healer was starting to get agitated. There was only one option.

He nodded in acceptance.

The healer untied the knot in the gauze and began unravelling it from around his head. When it came loose and fell away, Zuko heard two, very loud, intakes of breath.

_Don't cry Zuko. Don't cry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being cruel, I know but I can't wait to write Hakoda being all father-like and kind to poor little Zuko.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed that even though Zuko is becoming less attached to his father's opinions of him, he's still ashamed of his scar. That's intentional. The whole dishonour thing seems to run throughout Fire Nation culture (what with the fire duels and everything). Zuko realising it was not his fault is something he will go through at some point during this story but it will take him some time (perhaps with the convincing of some stubborn water tribe children, hmm?)
> 
> Did anyone notice my Stargate SG-1 reference?
> 
> Reviews are welcome! I'd like to know what you guys think of my pacing. Too quick? Too slow? I can never tell... :)


	3. Twelve Angry Men... or Something Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!
> 
> I know most of you probably want me to upload quicker, but the truth is I take this long because I want to get it right. This one took a while because it's fairly dialogue heavy and dialogue is not one of my strengths.
> 
> Just as a note, I switch between the names Lee and Zuko during this chapter. Even though it's in 3rd person, different sections are still kind of from different character perspectives... does that make sense? So the name change is to fit the perspective.
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Twelve Angry Men... or Something Like That**

Hakoda stood frozen, still in his wet clothes. He understood the boy's reluctance now. The burn covered most of the left side of his face. It even covered his  _ear_. The sight of it stirred a flurry of emotions inside him. He was upset at the thought of Lee going through so much pain but more so, he was furious that someone would even think to commit such a violent act. Because Hakoda knew, that burn was no accident.

"Tokra, could you give us a moment?" It was time to get answers.

The man nodded to his chief and left the room. Hakoda approached Lee tentatively and kneeled in front of him so their eyes were level.

"Lee, look at me," the boy looked up. Hakoda could see tears forming in his eyes. "Lee, who did this to you?"

He did answer but the tears began to fall from his eyes. Hakoda's mind suddenly jumped back to their unfinished conversation.  _"I was dishonourable to my father"_ His next thoughts made him want to vomit.  _No, it's impossible! A father would never do such a thing to their own child!_ Though as much as he tried to deny the idea, looking at the crying child, his worst thoughts seemed credible. He knew it was going to hurt, but he had to know.

"Lee… was it your father? Did he do this?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the sobs got louder.

"It's all my fault!" he cried.

… _What?_

"What was your fault?" Hakoda tried his best to keep his voice low and calm.

The boy didn't answer him.

"It's okay… you can trust me."

The fear in Lee's eyes seemed to fade slightly with his words. It gave Hakoda relief to see him feel comforted, but the thought of what the boy would say still had him on edge.

"I spoke out when I shouldn't have. It disrespected my father," he spoke between quiet sobs. "And then during the Agni Kai, I refused to fight. I begged for mercy." His crying became louder. "He said I needed to learn respect so h-he… he…" his words faded into tears.

Hakoda couldn't stand the boy suffering anymore. He pulled his head to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Lee fell into the hug without resistance. They sat there for a while, Hakoda holding him while he cried.

* * *

When he heard the boy go quiet, he pulled back and looked into his eyes. He picked up the smaller clothes Tokra had left and handed them to Lee.

"Why don't you change into these and then Tokra can make sure you're alright."

The boy didn't speak but he nodded in understanding. Hakoda left the room, processing the information he now knew. From what little knowledge he had of Fire Nation culture, he was aware that Agni Kais were only used by the upper class and the military.  _His family are probably nobles or something along those lines. That explains the clothes he's wearing._ Although the clothes were simple, Hakoda had noticed they were tailored and finely stitched. The boy was less inconspicuous than he probably wanted to appear. It was obvious from his lack of detail that the boy was trying to hide his identity. Lee probably wasn't even his real name, Hakoda knew this, but he played along if it meant the boy felt safe.

He was still finding it difficult to understand how his father would do such a thing.  _Just for speaking out of term? He's only thirteen, a child, and yet he was punished as if he'd committed treason._ What felt worse, though, was that he believed it. The boy thought he deserved his pain. What culture raises their children to believe they deserve this kind of punishment?

"Is the boy all right?"

Tokra had approached him.

"Physically, I think so.  _Mentally_ , I have no idea. He's in there, changing, but he's willing to let you rebandage him."

"His wound is serious. He may have lost some of his vision but I can't be sure until it's fully healed."

"Make sure it's checked regularly then."

"Does that mean we're bringing him with us? Chief, are sure that's wise?"

"I'll have to discuss it with the rest of the crew but I'd rather he stayed with us. The boy has been through a lot, he needs people he can trust. And who knows, maybe he'll be an asset."

"Or a liability. We are fighting his people."

"That may be true, but he ran away for a reason. Clearly, he does not feel safe amongst his countrymen.

"I guess we'll see."

"Yes, we will. I'm going to change out of these wet clothes and then I'm going to find Bato to discuss a meeting."

"Very well, I will go see to the boy then."

"Thank you Tokra."

Hakoda headed towards his quarters, wondering how he was going to discuss the situation with his tribesmen.

* * *

Zuko changed into the clothes he'd been given. They were too big, but he didn't want to insult the hospitality being shown by his rescuers.  _Rescuers? Is that what they are? I suppose they saved me from possible starvation. Or dehydration. Or bear-shark attack. Or a Fire Nation ship finding me…_ He'd also have preferred to just steam himself dry, but revealing himself as a firebender was a bad idea. These men were obviously soldiers; soldiers who hated the Fire Nation. If they found out about his bending-

_No, don't think about that Zuko. Just don't let them find out._

He heard a knock at the door and then the healer entered the room.

"Is it okay for me to check your wound now?"

Zuko nodded.

"I'm going to apply some ointment before wrapping it up. It should help the burn heal and stop it from getting too itchy."

Zuko just nodded again. He wasn't sure about what to say to this man. Hakoda seemed much easier to speak to and that concerned him. Why was he so comforted by a man that's leading soldiers to fight his people? His enemy. The healer began to apply the ointment. Other than a slight tingle, Zuko felt nothing around the area of his burn.

"For such a bad wound you seem very calm."

"I can't feel anything. It was painful at first, but now there's nothing. Is that bad?"

"The wound is deep. There is probably a lot of internal damage. How is your sight?"

He'd finished with the ointment and picked up the gauze.

"Fuzzy. Will it always be like this, even when it's healed?"

"I don't know, but there is a possibility."

The conversation died after that. Zuko didn't feel like talking about it anymore. Knowing there was a chance he'd never see properly again scared him. How would he defend himself if he couldn't see his attackers?

When his face was wrapped again, the healer left. He was told he could stay in the room until Hakoda returned for him. When the door shut, Zuko picked up his bag. He'd left in such a rush that he didn't even notice what his uncle had given him.

He had his knife which was his only defence now that he'd decided not to bend. There was some food, a little water, ointment, gauze, clothes and… his  _mask?_ At the bottom of the bag was the blue spirit mask his mother had left behind. He'd found it, along with a few others, when he'd been searching for clues about her disappearance. It was from her favourite play, he remembered watching it with her, so he'd taken it and kept it in his bedroom.

_But why would uncle put in here? How did he even know I had it?_

Tears began to well in his eyes. The entire palace would know he was missing by now. What would his father do to Iroh if he found out how he'd escaped? He'd wished his uncle would have come with him, he'd feel a lot better right now if he had.

Shoving the mask back into the bag, Zuko wiped away his unshed tears. He had more pressing matters, like how he was going to convince these people to let him off this boat.

* * *

When Hakoda finally returned to the deck, the rest of the crew were gathered together having a rather…  _animated_  discussion. Bato spotted him and immediately stormed over.

"They're not happy Hakoda. I can't see this going well."

Before Hakoda could reply, the rest of the crew walked over shouting their opinions.

"Why are we so worried about a  _Fire Nation_ boy?"

"What are we going to do with him?"

"I say we ditch him at the nearest port!"

"He has a boat. Let him row there himself!"

"ENOUGH!" Hakoda yelled.

"I am the commander of this boat and more so, I am your Chief! That means that I make the final decision. Are you willing to listen?"

The men mumbled an agreement.

"Very well. "

He explained this situation as best he could without revealing any sensitive information. He told them about Lee's father disowning him and the reasons behind it. Some of the faces in front of him began to soften after hearing the boy's story. Some were still unconvinced but Hakoda tried his best to put forth his argument.

"I'd like to keep him with us."

"What? Are you crazy Hakoda? We know nothing about this boy!" one of his crewmen shouted out.

"Exactly. That's why I'm proposing a meeting. We sit down with him and have a discussion. I don't want to frighten him so you'll all have to be calm. We ask him questions and make sure he's not a threat. Will you all agree to this?"

There were a few grumbles but everybody agreed to the meeting.

"Okay then. I'll speak to Lee and we can arrange the meeting for tomorrow. Now, everybody back to your posts."

Hakoda was walking away when Bato approached him.

"Why is this boy so important to you Hakoda?"

"I'll explain but not where everyone can hear. Follow me."

* * *

They went below deck and into Hakoda's cabin. Here, Hakoda told Bato the whole story. The Agni Kai, the burn, Lee's words. He could see hints of anger forming in Bato's expression. When he finished speaking, it took Bato a moment to respond.

"I understand you now. As a father, you feel the need to keep him safe. You want to make up for what his own father did to him."

They weren't questions. He didn't need to ask. He knew Hakoda well enough to know what he said was true. The look on Hakoda's face only confirmed it.

"I know it seems ridiculous but I can't stand the thought of sending him away. Where would he go? It's not like the Earth Kingdom would be very accepting. And I doubt his own country would let him back in if he was banished. He'd be alone out there. Do you really expect me to condemn him to a life of loneliness?"

"No, I don't Hakoda. But how do you think the rest of the tribe is going to react. It's one thing to convince a small ship, but what about the rest of them. There are children back home. Do you really think the women will be okay with him being around?"

"He's not going to hurt anybody!"

"You may think that. But not everybody is as trusting as you. I'm sorry Hakoda but this is what we're up against. This is what  _he's_ going to be up against. Are you ready to put him through that?"

"I guess so. I'm going to speak to him, can you check and see how the crew are doing? I know some of them are still unsettled."

"Sure Chief. I can do that."

When Bato left, Hakoda slouched against the wall and slid to the floor.

_This is going to be difficult._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll reiterate what I said in the last chapter. While Zuko is mad at his father for wanting to kill him, he still believes that because he refused to fight, he is dishonoured and that the burn, while harsh, was justified. It's fucked up but hey, we can all agree that some Fire Nation ideas are, well... fucked up.
> 
> I made up the whole 'Agni Kais are for snobs and soldiers' thing because it was a way to show how Hakoda knew Zuko's status. At least I think I made it up...
> 
> This story has gotten so much love and I can't thank you all enough. It's so nice to read your reviews so I hope you enjoyed this one! :)


	4. Foreign Food is Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, it's not the most exciting chapter, but the story should begin to get interesting in the next one.
> 
> Here it is... :)

**Chapter 4: Foreign Food is Weird**

Zuko sat in the dimly lit room, contemplating his situation.

If he managed to convince these people to let him go then he'd have to go to the Earth Kingdom. He'd have to find somewhere remote and far away from any of the colonies. It was blatantly obvious he was Fire Nation, even Zuko himself could admit that, so staying far away from everybody was the safest choice.

That's why he didn't understand this chief. It was clear none of the crew liked him. The healer didn't voice his opinion, but Zuko could tell he felt the same. And yet, Hakoda was treating him like a guest. He'd have thought it was out of pity, but the man had been treating him with kindness well before he discovered the severity of his wound.

He nearly jumped when he heard a knock at the door. When he saw Hakoda's face peer in, he relaxed. He may not understand him, but he knew he was safe with him. The chief walked over to him looking a little uncomfortable.

"I've had a chat with my crew," He spoke solemnly.

This was it. They were most likely going to dump him at the nearest port. He only hoped it was in some dingy village so he could disappear swiftly. He should be happy, he was getting what he wanted, but for some reason, he was almost… disappointed? Before he could think on it too long, he quickly buried the thought and asked the question.

"Where are you letting me off?" Zuko asked.

"What? You think I'm throwing you off the ship?"

Now, Zuko was confused.

"That's what your crew want, is it not?"

Hakoda's face fell.  _I thought so._

"I'll admit, some of them are uncomfortable with your presence here but I've managed to arrange a meeting regarding you staying with us."

"You mean an interrogation."

"They'll have questions, yes, but if you convince them you're not a threat, then you won't have to worry about being left at a port."

"And what about when you return to your home? What happens to me then!?" He didn't like the idea of being kept on the ship, only to be abandoned when it suited  _them._

"Then I'd imagine you'd come with us. I know it sounds like a challenge but it can work." Hakoda smiled encouragingly.

"Why are you so adamant about keeping me around? What could you possibly have to gain by letting me stay with you?"

"Nothing." It wasn't angry or spiteful or even despondent. It was almost humorous; like it was a joke Zuko wasn't in on.

"Then why?"

There was a brief pause. And then Hakoda's expression turned serious.

"I have a son your age, and a younger daughter. The thought of them being out in the world, on their own, hurts to even imagine. I'd hate for them to not feel safe, to have no one to rely on. When you told me about leaving your home, I guess I just couldn't help but think of them."

"But I'm not your children."

"No, you're not. But everyone deserves to have somebody care about them. "

And with that, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Come on, we have a meeting to get to," He said without turning around.

Zuko didn't respond, but he stood up and followed Hakoda out the door.

He felt better knowing that for once, there was somebody on his side.

* * *

Hakoda walked into the meeting room and sat at the head of the table. He gestured for Lee to sit next to him. The rest of his crew, other than the ones currently manning the ship, were also seated around the table. He glanced over at Lee. It was obvious that he was nervous, he hoped the crew would go easy on him. Hakoda smiled at him, trying to dispel his nerves, but the boy just looked away.

_This is going to be a long meeting._

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

A few nods confirmed they were ready to start.

"Okay then, who has questions?"

"Why were you on your own in the middle of the ocean in such a small boat?" one of them asked.

Lee looked up apprehensively.

"I was no longer welcome in my home. There was nowhere for me to go in the Fire Nation so I decided to travel to the colonies. That boat was the only one I had access to."

"What were you planning on doing in the colonies?" another spoke up.

"I-I uh… I'm not sure. I didn't really have a plan."

"How do we know you won't tell the Fire Nation about us the minute you get off this boat? For all we know, you could be a spy."

"I won't! I'm not!"

Hakoda could see the boy's anger begin to rise.

"Do you consider yourself loyal to the Fire Nation?"

His expression went blank. Hakoda thought his skin had gone pale, well,  _paler._  But before he could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Hakoda spoke firmly.

The quartermaster currently on duty entered the meeting room.

"I was told we were changing course. I came to confirm our new destination."

"Yes," Hakoda replied. "We need to stop for supplies before we return to the fleet. Yu Jin is the nearest port where we can stop."

"I'll inform the rest of the cre-"

"NO!"

All heads turned in the direction of the yell.

It came from the boy.

* * *

Zuko panicked.

His mind had been reeling when the man had asked him about his loyalty, he didn't even hear the other man enter the room. It was only the mention of Yu Jin that had caused him to snap back into reality and shout out. Now he had a group of rather unhappy tribesmen staring at him expecting an explanation.

"What's wrong with Yu Jin?" Hakoda asked looking somewhat concerned.

_Just answer the question Zuko, don't freak out._

"It's occupied by Fire Nation troops."

"We were there not three months ago! There were no Fire Nation soldiers in sight!" another crew member yelled.

"They invaded a few weeks ago, it only took a few hours for them to take control of the area."

"How do you know this?"

It was Hakoda speaking again, only this time, he looked distrustful. It scared Zuko to see the man, who had been vouching for him throughout this ordeal, now look at him with suspicion.

"My uncle is a high ranking general. He would always tell me about military activity, he'd even let me look at maps sometimes. He told me about the Yu Jin takeover."

It was the truth. His uncle had always told him about military activity, ever since he was a little boy. Even when he was fighting, he'd send letters to Zuko, telling him about all the things he and Lu Ten were involved in. He'd told him about Yu Jin too. Iroh had been upset to learn that the soldiers had burned everything because Yu Jin was where his favourite blend of jasmine tea was sold.

"Why are you telling us this?"

Zuko didn't know which of the men spoke, but they all had the same expression – confusion; as if they couldn't understand why a supposed enemy could want to help them.

"You have shown me kindness, or at least courtesy, while on board this ship, despite knowing I'm from the Fire Nation. But even if that weren't the case, I know what would happen if you were to be captured, and that's not something I'd wish upon any of you."

The was a brief silence in the room as the men contemplated his words. It was only broken when Hakoda addressed him.

"You may go now Lee, Tokra is waiting for you outside. If you are hungry, he can take you to get some food, if not, he'll escort you back to my cabin."

"Thank you, Hakoda."

The room was silent as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hakoda looked around at the faces of his comrades. While he was glad that his crew were beginning to trust the boy, what he had said concerned him. Yu Jin was a port used by several groups that were fighting in the war, not just their fleet. As it was, there were few places that weren't occupied by the enemy, and those numbers were decreasing. If they didn't gain an advantage soon, the Fire Nation would be on their way to winning, and that thought terrified him.

"What do we do now?" one man asked.

"If what he said is true, then he may know more about what they're planning. We need him to tell us everything," another said.

"If he helps, he'll be marked as a traitor by his own people. Do you really think he'd do that?"

"Who's to say they won't already mark him a traitor just for being on this boat?"

"What do you think Hakoda?" Bato spoke up.

All the others stopped talking and looked to their leader.

"You're right, he probably will have information that could help us, but he is a young boy who has been through a lot, so we must be patient. Because of that, I believe it's best if he stays with us for now. It's the safest option for all of us. We'll meet up with the fleet and return home. In that time, we will question him about what he knows and if he is willing to help us. Does everyone agree with this?"

Around the room, the men sounded their agreement of the chief's plan.

"Alright then, this meeting is over."

What Hakoda didn't tell them, is that he hoped by spending more time with the boy, his crew would begin to like him enough to agree to him staying permanently. It was a long shot but he had hope, and that was enough.

* * *

"Sea prunes!?"

Zuko had been hungry, so Tokra had brought him to visit the ship's cook. But when he'd discovered what was on the menu, he didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"They're a favourite amongst our tribe. Try it, they taste better than they look."

It seemed like the stoic healer had warmed to him slightly. While he still didn't fully trust him, the man seemed to get enjoyment out of the boy's disgust at the thought of stewed sea prunes. The boy in question was now debating whether to try the food or not. He  _did_  need to eat.

He lifted a spoonful of the blobby grey matter up to his face and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. While the taste was very harsh and salty at first, the more he chewed, the more he began to enjoy it. The flavour was nowhere near the complexity of any Fire Nation food, but it was good in a different way. It was simple, something that Zuko found interesting.

Tokra laughed as he watched the boy shovel the entire bowl into his mouth. He didn't expect him to actually like it, most outsiders didn't. Of course, the other explanation would be that the boy was just really hungry. It had been hours since they'd brought him on board and he had no idea how long it had been since the boy had last eaten. He was leaning towards the latter when the boy began to scrape the bowl clean.

Zuko didn't really notice Tokra's critical eye. He'd finished the entire bowl and was considering asking for more. He would have if Hakoda hadn't walked over to them. His stomach began to churn as he thought about what the older man might say.

"Don't look so concerned," Hakoda smiled.

"What?"

"My men and I have come to an agreement. You're staying with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a clarification, Zuko does like the sea prunes, although his eagerness may have been due to his hunger.
> 
> In the tv series, it seemed like nobody outside the tribe liked the sea prunes so I thought I'd give them a little appreciation.
> 
> A little anecdote here: I come from Scotland, and when most foreigners find out what's in Haggis, they generally turn their noses up at it. But believe me, it tastes great! So I can sympathise with the Water Tribe and their sea prunes :)
> 
> Have I said the words sea prunes enough yet?
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. I Wish You were my Real Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being later than usual, I got sick again :(
> 
> Not much else to say at the moment so... here's the Chapter!

**Chapter 5: I Wish You Were My Real Dad**

It had taken a week for the ship to meet back up with the rest of the fleet.

Zuko had been surprised to see the fleet was only made up of six small ships. Fire Nation fleets were higher in number with much larger vessels. He didn't mention that to anybody, morale was still fairly high and he didn't want to be the one ruining it… again.

Hakoda had left for the day, most likely to speak with the crew on the other ships, and that meant Zuko was left in the care of Bato. It's not that Zuko didn't like Bato, but he felt patronised knowing that he was there as his babysitter.

He liked Bato. Unlike the other men, he was more than comfortable about sitting with him and telling him tales about adventures he and Hakoda had in their youth. Most of them were quite entertaining to Zuko. It was nice having another friend on the ship.

Tokra, the healer, was also someone Zuko could speak to. He was still having his wound checked regularly which meant he spent quite a bit of time in the healer's company. He could tell the man always tried to be as stoic as possible, but Zuko managed to make him crack a smile every once in a while.

Zuko and Bato were sitting on the deck, discussing fishing when Hakoda returned. He didn't say much, only that the other ships were ready to leave. Before the sun was set, they were heading towards the South Pole. It made Zuko a bit anxious, the crew on this ship had begun to accept him, but what about the other ships? And the people at the South Pole, would they accept him? He was starting to feel like being alone would have been easier.

"You worry too much," Hakoda said to him.

Zuko hadn't even seen him approach. He looked up at the older man and found him smiling.

"Perhaps you don't worry enough," Zuko frowned.

It only made Hakoda laugh. Zuko couldn't understand how he could be so relaxed about this. He was bringing a possible enemy home with him. Maybe if he knew that he was actually harbouring a possible fugitive…

"Do you really think everything will be okay? That your people won't hate me?"

"I don't know Lee, but I hope so."

"You sound like my uncle, he's always talking about hope, and destiny and spiritual guidance stuff."

"Your uncle sounds like a wise man."

Now it was Zuko's turn to smile.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

Hakoda wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe you'll see him again, someday."

_Maybe._

* * *

The closer they got to the South Pole, the more nervous Zuko became. He was still terrified that the people would not accept him and would send him away. Even though it had only been a short time he'd been with these men, he felt safe and he wasn't ready to give that up. But with only two days left until they reached their home, his anxiety continued to grow.

It was on this night, that his nightmares returned.

They had reached the south pole without any trouble. Hakoda had introduced his people to Zuko and they had welcomed him openly. He stayed with Hakoda and his family and they would sit around the fire and eat sea prunes and tell stories. He'd spend his days learning to fish and how to make spears. Everything was great.

But then his father showed up. The great metal ships charged in from the ocean towards the village. His father's army came in and destroyed the place, looking for him. When they dragged him out to face the Fire Lord, everyone discovered who he really was. The all looked at him with anger and betrayal: Hakoda, Bato, Tokra and the rest of the village, they all hated him. His father was furious that he'd chosen to live amongst these 'savage' people. Zuko kneeled and pleaded for forgiveness but it only made the Fire Lord angrier.

And then all he saw was fire…

* * *

Hakoda rushed towards the healing room.

He hadn't wanted Lee to sleep in the barracks with the other men so he'd let the boy stay in the ship's small infirmary instead. It was also, conveniently, very close to the chief's quarters. It made Hakoda feel safer knowing the boy was close by, should anything ever go wrong.

He'd awakened to the sound of soft yells and almost immediately had known it was Lee. He jumped from his sleeping palette and ran towards the sounds. The closer he got to the infirmary, he could hear the cries getting louder and they were sounding more panicked.

He opened the door to find the boy still in his bed, shaking with terror. He was having a nightmare. Hakoda inched closer, calling out to the boy softly to try and wake him. When that did nothing, he reached out a hand and took hold of his arm. He shook it gently and that's when the boy leapt up. The moment his eyes opened, there was a spark of light and then smoke was filling the air.

_Did he just set his blanket on fire?_

* * *

Hakoda snuffed out the flames as quickly as he could. Even the smallest of flames was dangerous when you're on a boat made of wood. There was still smoke floating around the room but not enough to concern him. It would fade away within minutes.

When he looked up from the charred blanket, he saw the boy huddled in a ball with his back pressed against the wall. Hakoda couldn't see his face but he could hear him crying. He moved to comfort the boy, stretching out an arm, but the boy flinched away.

"Please don't hurt me!" he cried.

The words shattered Hakoda's heart. Knowing that he'd hidden his bending out of fear was understandable, it still hurt nonetheless. His thoughts went to his daughter. When he and Kya had discovered Katara was a bender, they were so afraid of losing her that they'd tried to hide it for months. After the raid and the loss of his wife, Katara had been so scared to use her bending, afraid the raiders would come back and hurt more people.

And that's why Lee was so afraid. The Water Tribe's hate for firebenders is well known, as well as justified. The northern tribe was notorious for doing awful things to any firebenders that entered their land. He was afraid that for simply wielding the same element as their enemy, that he would face the same fate as them. It made Hakoda even more curious about the kind of propaganda that was being fed to the Fire Nation youth. Did they really think of the Water Tribes as barbarians?

"Lee, I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you," Hakoda spoke softly.

The boy looked up at him.

"How can you say that!? I'm a firebender, I could have hurt you!"

_Was that his concern? That he was a danger to me?_

"Yes, you could have. But it would have been an accident. You were having a nightmare, I know that bending can become uncontrollable under those kinds of circumstances. And the fact that you're a firebender is of no concern to me."

The boy displayed a look of confusion.

"Why?"

"Because you've already shown that you don't want to hurt us. You could have caused serious damage to our ships if you had wanted to, but you haven't. If I thought you were a danger to my people, bender or not, I would not have allowed you to stay on board."

Lee looked a little shocked.

"Will the rest of your people be so understanding?"

"Not all of them, but we can figure that out later. We'll be arriving at the South Pole a little bit after sunrise so I suggest you get some more sleep if you can."

"Tomorrow?! I thought we were still two days away!"

Hakoda laughed, seeing the boy's panicked expression.

"The wind picked up, put us ahead of schedule. And don't look so worried, you'll be fine. I'll be interested to see how my children react to me bringing you home with me," He chuckled again.

"You mentioned them before. What are they like?" Zuko asked.

"Well my son Sokka, who is the same age as you, is always getting into trouble…"

Hakoda continued to tell him stories about Sokka and Katara until he drifted back into a peaceful looking slumber. He looked so young and innocent as he slept, if it wasn't for the large bandage wrapped around his head, you'd think he was any other kid, that he'd never faced any kind of horror or pain. Hakoda was saddened by the thought of what Lee had been through. The bad dreams were understandable knowing the boy's recent past.

When he knew there was no risk of the boy awakening, Hakoda returned to his own quarters.

* * *

Zuko woke with the rising sun.

He'd slept better that night, after his talk with Hakoda. Now that he didn't have to fear his bending being discovered, he was a little less anxious about reaching their destination. As much as he feared this new, different place, the thought that he could possibly be safe there had him hopeful. Perhaps he'd never have to worry about his father again…

He heard one of the men yell from behind him. And suddenly there were men all around him, looking out to the horizon. At first, he didn't know what they were looking at but as the boat continued to move, he began to make out the large plain of ice out in the distance.

They had made it.

* * *

Sokka had been looking out at the ocean for days.

He knew the fleet would be returning soon and he wanted to be the first one to spot the boats. It was early morning and there was a thin mist dancing above the water but he sat there, waiting. It only took about an hour before he saw the ships in the distance.

He was so ecstatic, that he leapt to his feet and ran to find his sister. Running through the village, he yelled out that the ships were back. The village was overjoyed to learn their men were home. Women ran to water's edge, crying with anticipation of seeing their husbands for the first time in months.

Sokka ran into his home and found Katara sitting with Gran Gran, sewing patches into clothes.

"Katara, the boats are back! Dad's home!" he cried.

The simultaneous look of shock and glee on his sister's face was an amazing sight. Ever since they'd lost their mother, Katara always got sad when dad left, more so than anyone else, so it was nice to see her happy again.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"C'mon, let's go!"

They ran to the water and stood amongst the small crowd. The boats were just about to stop as they reached the front. They watched as the men lowered the planks so they could reach the shore. They watched as men and women ran to hug each other. When families were reunited, they walked back towards the village, leaving fewer and fewer people standing by the water.

He spotted his dad walking off the ship. He smiled at Katara and they ran towards him. They both barrelled into him and he wrapped them in a tight hug.

"We've missed you, Dad."

"I've missed you too," He replied softly.

They broke from the hug and that's when Sokka noticed the other figure standing before them. The boy wore Water Tribe clothing but Sokka knew from his pale complexion and yellow eye that he was not Water Tribe…

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Sokka! I thought I'd end with his perspective as a little teaser for the next chapter.
> 
> I know there's a lot to take in here, but I didn't want to flesh out most of this stuff because I really wanted to get to the South Pole and start making the kids interact with each other.
> 
> If I don't update within the next few weeks, the blame is entirely on Nintendo, who are finally releasing the new Zelda on Friday. I may very well become a couch potato for a few days... who am I kidding! I've always been a couch potato!
> 
> I'm also gonna start replying to reviews because a lot of you have been asking questions so look forward to that. (<\- Hi, current Ginge here! This didn't happen. Like I said, I'm Not good at this haha)
> 
> Bye :)


	6. The Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Bet you were all surprised when you got this notification, huh?
> 
> In all seriousness though, I do apologize. With the struggle of trying to find a job as well as dealing with some personal problems, this story just got bumped to the back of my priority list. But I now have a job (thank god!) and my personal stuff is slowly being worked out so the story is back!
> 
> One thing before moving on to the actual story! Holy Crap there are a lot of you now! I can't believe there are this many people reading this! It's exciting! Have I used enough exclamation points yet?
> 
> This one is also a teeny bit longer as a little apology gift :)

**Chapter 6: The Who?**

_Who are you?_

Zuko didn't know how to answer. He wasn't entirely sure who he was anymore. After everything, he doubted his father would still consider him the heir to the throne. He certainly wasn't a prince anymore. He was probably going to spend the rest of his life using fake names… so who did that make him? Such a simple question had left him reeling, the sudden realisation of how much his life had changed hit him like a stone wall. He could see the other boy staring at him, expecting an answer, but he couldn't do it. He didn't know who he was.

"This is Lee. He doesn't have anywhere to live, so… he's going to stay with us now." Hakoda broke the silence. Zuko couldn't have been more grateful to the man for speaking on his behalf. The way his children were looking at them, they weren't pleased by this news.

It was the boy that spoke.  _Sokka, was that it?_

"Are sure that's a good idea, dad? I mean… he's Fire Nation."

The statement didn't surprise Zuko. If the pale skin and dark hair didn't make it obvious, then his eyes were certain to give it away. The molten gold was something only found among high-class Fire Nation families. In fact, people often liked to remind him that his eyes were an exact replica of his father's, something which Zuko despised.

"He's also a boy with no home and nowhere to go. We help those in need of help. Now come on, I'm sure your grandmother needs help back at home," Hakoda spoke again.

The children continued to look sceptical, but they complied with their father's request and headed towards the village. Hakoda gave Zuko a reassuring look and gestured for him to follow. As they walked in silence, Zuko was left to think about this new place. Was this it? Is this where he'd spend the rest of his life?

* * *

To say the walk through the village was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Hakoda looked around to see most of the villagers were standing around watching as they walked towards the chief's home. Being such a small settlement, he knew they'd be distrusting of strangers. He glanced over at Lee and saw how uncomfortable the boy looked. It was going to take a while before the village would accept that not all outsiders would be a threat to them.

When they arrived at their igloo, Kanna was there to greet them. She approached Hakoda and wrapped him in a hug. It was only when she pulled back from the hug, that she noticed the unfamiliar child with them.

"Hakoda, who is this you have brought with you?"

She looked distrustful but Kanna was open minded. It was something Hakoda had always admired about his mother. She was always willing to see the good in people even if no one else would.

"This is Lee. We rescued him from the water when we were searching for ships south of the Fire Nation." He looked over to Lee. "Lee this is my mother, Kanna. She stays here with my children and me."

The boy looked towards Kanna briefly before fixing his eyes back on his feet. As if sensing his nervousness, Kanna decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Have you eaten yet today? I was just about to make a pot of stewed sea prunes."

At the mention of food, the boy perked up a little. Kanna also seemed to notice the change in attitude.

"Well come on then, everyone inside. Hakoda, why don't you show the boy where he'll be sleeping."

The old women ushered everyone into the small living space inside the igloo. Hakoda showed Lee around their home as Sokka and Katara helped their grandmother with the meal. They were just about to sit down to eat when a figure appeared at the door.

It was Bato.

The two Water Tribe children rushed to greet the family friend. I would have been a touching moment if it weren't for the stern look the man wore.

"What's wrong Bato?" Hakoda asked, concerned.

"Some of the villagers have called for a meeting. They want you and Kanna there to discuss our new…  _visitor_." He glanced at Lee.

Hakoda sighed. He was expecting this, although, not this soon. He'd thought he'd at least get the chance to eat a meal with his family after being away for so long.

"Alright, we'll go."

* * *

Sokka glared at the stranger that was sitting in his home.

He wanted to trust his dad, and believe that the boy wasn't their enemy, but he just couldn't. He was Fire Nation and that meant he couldn't be trusted. It was his people that came to the South Pole and raided their village. The people that killed his mother. He could still remember seeing Katara running to their father, yelling about the man in their home.

The boy was sitting by the fire, looking down at his hands. If Sokka were to guess, he'd say they were about the same age. It was hard to tell because of the bandage around his face. He pondered for a moment about why the bandage was there but then he stopped himself. He shouldn't feel sorry for him.

_Remember Sokka, he's the enemy._

The other boy looked up to see Sokka staring at him. The moment their eyes met, Sokka turned towards the door. He couldn't stay in here any longer.

"I'm going to listen in on the meeting. Are you coming with me Katara?" He looked over at his sister.

The young girl had been sitting in the corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked up at her brother and silently shook her head. Sokka didn't feel comfortable about leaving her with the Fire Nation boy but he couldn't force her to come with him.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again. "Okay then. I'll be back in a while."

He left, still a little uncertain, but he knew Katara could take care of herself. She didn't need him to watch out for her all the time. He'd only be gone for a little while.

For now, he needed to find a place to eavesdrop on this meeting.

* * *

Zuko was uncomfortable.

It was bad enough being left alone with both of Hakoda's children but being left alone with just the girl, this was way worse. At least if they had both been here then they could've talked amongst themselves and he could've just sat in the corner minding his own business. But now it was just the two of them. And the girl kept looking at him with an expression that could only be described as  _icy_. It was quite effective in speaking the words she wouldn't say out loud:  _drop dead._

Zuko ignored her and instead tried to focus on the bowl on sea prunes Kanna had given him before they left for the meeting. The meeting. That was another thing he had to worry about. He'd only just arrived and they were already discussing his departure. It seemed like Hakoda was the only one really rooting for him; even his  _children_  hated him.

When the young girl sent another glare in his direction, Zuko snapped. He dropped the bowl to the floor and turned his head to face her, giving her the most intimidating scowl he could muster.

"What?!" he yelled at her.

The girl was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Although, it didn't deter her from snapping back.

"I didn't say anything to you!"

"You didn't need to! I could feel your eyes boring a hole into my skull with that angry glare you've got stuck on your face!"

If she was angry before, now she was furious.

"Of course I'm angry! I don't know what you've done to convince my dad that you're some poor little soul in need of help, but you don't fool me! I bet you're not even injured! You're just pretending so my dad will let you sta-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Zuko cried.

"I know you're Fire Nation! You're from the nation that's trying to destroy the world! The nation that raided MY home! The nation that-"

"STOP! Just… please, stop."

Zuko's once defiant stature crumbled at her words. Tears spilt from his good eye and tumbled gently down his cheek. When Katara saw what she'd done, she felt guilty but before she could say anything, he ran out the door. She ran after him but he was much faster than her and she ended up losing sight of him.

She had to find him before her dad found out he was gone.

* * *

Sokka sat quietly by the entrance of the building. With only an animal skin covering the door, he could hear what was going on without being seen. Most of the village was inside discussing what they wanted to do with the other boy. While most of the crew on his dad's ship seemed to be okay with him, the rest of the village, mainly the elders vehemently disagreed.

"I don't see why this boy is our responsibility Hakoda," one of them said. "He is nothing but a liability and a threat. How do you know he is not a spy?"

"A spy?" One of his dad's men spoke. "Do you really think the Fire Nation would use a child, a  _Fire Nation_ child, to spy on us? They think little of us but they know we're not stupid!"

Sokka agreed. Sending someone so obviously Fire Nation seemed incredibly unlikely.

"I know he is not our responsibility," his dad was speaking now. "But he is a child with nowhere to go. His own countrymen have abandoned him and anywhere else he went would result in his death or worse! Would you really ask me to stand by and let that happen?"

Sokka hadn't thought of that. When the boy had arrived, all he'd wanted was for him to leave. But he knew how much the world hated the Fire Nation. Enough that they probably would do unspeakable things to the other boy if they found him. But he understood that this boy was not the Fire Nation. He was not responsible for the atrocities his country had committed. He was just a boy, just like Sokka.

The elder council began conferring for their final decision. Sokka inched closer to try and hear what they were saying.

"Fine, the boy can stay. But he is your responsibly Hakoda. He will stay with you and your family. And if he does anything to harm this community, in any way, then he will suffer the consequences."

That signalled the end of the meeting. When footsteps could be heard heading for the entrance, Sokka scurried off, unseen.

* * *

Katara couldn't find him. For someone who stood out like a sore thumb, he sure could hide. She had searched every inch of the village trying to find him. When he still hadn't turned up, she feared he had gone out into the tundra.

The tundra was fairly safe as long as you knew what you were doing. But the weather could turn quite quickly and if you were unfamiliar with the area, it could be dangerous. Since Lee was new to the South Pole entirely, if he got caught out there in a storm, he didn't stand much chance.

Katara had almost given up hope when she spotted a figure sitting at the docks. It had to be him. She approached the familiar figure quietly. He was sitting right at the water's edge looking out towards the horizon. She made him aware of her presence by sitting beside him. He didn't say anything but he did glance in her direction.

"It's hard, you know," he said after a while.

Katara was slightly startled to hear him speak.

"What?" she asked.

"Hearing all the bad things my country has done. It's not something I'm used to. Believe me when I say I hate what they've done too."

This shocked her. She'd expected him to argue with her and tell her how great the Fire Nation was and how they were better than the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," she said quietly. She noticed he was still staring at the ocean. "Do you miss your home?"

"Not really."

"Then what are looking at?"

"Nothing really, just wondering where I'll end up if you people make me leave."

Oh.

"My dad is very persuasive. With him on your side, I can't see them kicking you out."

He smiled a little at her words. It was a small victory but she'd managed to cheer him up a little.

"C'mon," she said. "We should probably get back before my dad and Gran Gran find our home empty."

They both stood and headed back towards the village.

"Yeah, I'd really like to finish that bowl of sea prunes," he said.

That made her chuckle.

_Perhaps he isn't so bad…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Sokka are slowly accepting Zuko... slowly.
> 
> I also tried to show off Sokka being intelligent because I always felt that was never shown enough in the show.
> 
> Also, someone made a joke a while back about trying to put the words sea prunes into every chapter. By complete coincidence, I have actually managed that so far.
> 
> I hope to start updating more frequently again so you should see more soon. Reviews are welcomed :)


	7. When Will My Reflection Show... you know the rest of the words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fractured my elbow!
> 
> Yeah, I figured I'd get my excuse for not uploading in a while (5 months) out of the way. But I swear to you I have not abandoned this! In fact, my resolution next year is to improve my upload schedule. Can you believe it's been a year since I first uploaded this?! I can't but apparently, it's true!
> 
> I love this chapter. I don't care if the writing is terrible, I love it. I didn't start this chapter expecting it to end up this way but it happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Other festive holiday!

**Chapter 7: When Will My Reflection Show... you know the rest of the words**

Zuko feared many things: his father, Azula, Mrs Xú (the palace's tailor) and her catbird, heights and platypus bears among other things. But at this moment, nothing scared him more than the words that came from Tokra's lips:

"You won't need the bandage anymore."

Those words made Zuko's world crumble. No more bandage. Nothing to cover the truth he'd been hiding from. He hadn't seen his reflection since before the burn, but he knew there was a scar there; he'd felt it a couple of times while changing the bandage. And now everyone would see it, his mark of dishonour.

"Lee, are you alright?" Tokra asked.

He wasn't. Other than Hakoda and Tokra, nobody had seen his scar. When people saw it, he knew they'd have questions. Questions he didn't want to answer. The more questions he answered, the greater the likelihood of someone discovering his true identity increased. And once they all knew who he really was, they'd throw him out and he'd be on his own again.

Even though he hadn't been there long, he'd started to settle into the South Pole. It's not somewhere he'd ever thought he'd go, but it was growing on him. The people were nice, the food was good, and he'd adjusted to the cold.

He lifted his hand to his face. He felt along his cheekbone, the scarred tissue rough under his fingertips. From touch, he knew it covered most of the left side of his face and ear. His eyebrow was gone and according to Tokra, it probably wouldn't ever grow back in again.

"What does it look like?" he asked Tokra.

He turned to face the healer, trying to hold back his tears.

"See for yourself."

Tokra walked across the room and brought a mirror out from a chest. He brought it over to Zuko and turned it to face the young boy.

Zuko looked at his reflection and ran.

* * *

He wanted to hide. Scratch that - he wanted to get as far away from everyone as physically possible in such a tiny village. He ran towards Hakoda's home knowing everyone was supposed to be out doing things. He reached the door and immediately went over to the area he had been using to sleep. When he heard footsteps, he turned around thinking it was Tokra following him.

Katara screamed.

The look in her eyes brought to light everything Zuko feared. She saw the scar and she was afraid of him. The overwhelming feelings of anxiousness and self-doubt had Zuko fleeing out the door.

It was only then that Katara realised what her reaction had caused.

"Lee wait I-"

He was already gone.

* * *

At first, Sokka wasn't aware of the figure moving towards him. He was too focused on crafting his spear to notice anything around him. He'd made a habit of coming out to the edge of the village to work because nobody bothered him out here. Although being so close to the wildlands, he should probably have been more vigilant. It was only when he heard footsteps from the other side of the snow bank, that he looked up from is work. He stood up to look over the bank, only to collide with something solid and get knocked on his back, the other figure on top of him.

"Ow!" He cried.

He tried to shove the other person off of him but he wasn't strong enough.

"S-sorry, you came out of nowhere!"

The other boy moved to get off of him. When the boy stood up and offered him a hand, Sokka saw who had knocked him over.

"Lee? What are you doing out here?" He noticed the other boy had tear stains on his cheeks. "Are you alright?"

He took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. Now stood face to face with the other boy, he noticed that absence of the bandage - and the scar it had been hiding.

"It's horrid, I know." the boy looked down in shame.

Sokka really wanted to say it wasn't that bad, but even he knew that it wouldn't sound believable. The scar was frightened him. Not because of how it looked, but because he knew how it happened. He'd overheard his dad and Tokra discussing it one day. He couldn't believe a father could do such a thing but seeing Lee's face right now proved it to be true.

"Why did he do it?" he asked.

"Lee looked at him in shock.

"How did you-"

"I overheard my dad talking to Tokra. I'm sorry for being nosy, I didn't know that's what they'd be talking about when I decided to eavesdrop."

He seemed to take the knowledge well enough.

"I refused to fight."

"What?"

"In the Fire Nation, we have something called an Agni Kai, a fire duel. In an Agni Kai, to fighters duel until one burns the other. That person wins. I was challenged by my father to an Agni Kai, only I didn't realise it was him I was fighting. I refused to fight him and begged for his forgiveness. It was shameful not to fight so he did this to teach me a lesson. I was dishonourable."

There was a long pause as Sokka processed what he'd been told.

"That's stupid."

"What?"

"I said, that's stupid. Burning you for not wanting to fight your own dad? Stupid. In fact, the whole Agni Kai thing sounds stupid a-"

"Stop it. Agni Kais are an ancient tradition in the Fire Nation. You're insulting something that is deeply rooted in the heart of our cul-"

"I don't care if it's a tradition. A father challenging his son to a fight that ends with someone being hurt is a bad parent!"

The older boy was stunned by his words. No one had been that blunt with him, not even Hakoda. He was beginning to see that not everything he knew was right.

"Wait, you said an Agni Kai was a fire duel?" Sokka looked suspicious.

"Yes?" Zuko was confused by the question.

"So if fire is involved, wouldn't that make it a firebender thing?"

Oh.

"Uh-" He didn't have to respond for Sokka to know the answer.

"You're a firebender!"

* * *

Zuko felt ill. It was all too much. Seeing his scar, Katara screaming at him and now someone else had discovered his bending.

"Hey… are you okay? You don't look so good." Sokka asked, concerned.

Zuko shook his head. He thought he was going to pass out if he tried to speak.

"I think you need to sit down," Sokka moved forward and helped him to the ground. "Just breathe."

They sat in silence for a while until Zuko felt better.

"I won't tell my dad if that's what you're worried about." Sokka broke the silence.

"He already knows." He replied softly.

"He wasn't all that surprised to learn that his dad knew - he had a habit of finding out things you didn't want him to know, which Sokka was all too aware of.

"So what's got you worried then?"

The other boy sighed and bowed his head.

"One more person knows. The more people that know, the greater the risk. I'm not stupid enough to think your village has just welcomed me to stay forever, I know most of the hate me or fear me. Your sister included and -"

"Katara doesn't hate you."

"I find that hard to believe. She took one look at my face and screamed. She was terrified like I was a monster…" he was struggling to talk with the lump in his throat.

"That's maybe how you saw it, but I know my sister. When she saw your face… your scar, she didn't see you as a monster. She saw what had been done to you and that's what frightened her."

"You think so?" Zuko asked timidly.

"I know it."

There was a pause.

"Sokka?"

"That's me."

"...why don't you hate me?"

Sokka pondered for a moment, trying to formulate an answer.

"My dad thinks your a good person and I trust his judgement. I'm also not stupid enough to believe that everyone in the Fire Nation is responsible for this war. That blame is on the Royal Family and their generals."

"Zuko smiled I'd tried to hide his concern. This boy actually didn't hate him. But only because he didn't know who Zuko really was. He wished he could be honest but he knew it could never happen. It was surprising enough that they accepted him knowing he was Fire Nation. Knowing he was the crown prince? He'd be lucky to get out alive.

"Sokka!? Sokka are you here?!" a young girl's voice cried from behind them.

They both stood up and Sokka walked out from behind the snowbank to greet his sister.

"Oh, Sokka! I think I messed up agai-" She glanced over to see Zuko standing beside them, looking sheepish. "Lee, there you are!"

She bounded over and tackled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry if I upset you. It's just… I saw your scar and couldn't believe it. I'm so sorry that happened to you. You really need to stop running off before I can apologise. Does it still hurt?" she rambled on, her arms still wrapped around him.

Zuko looked up to find Sokka giving him a very smug 'I told you so' look.

"No, it doesn't hurt, not anymore," he replied to Katara.

"Good," She said, finally releasing him from her grasp. "Now come on. Gran Gran is looking for us all. She needs us to help her make dinner."

They all walked back to the village, Sokka complaining about helping the whole way.

* * *

Hakoda walked back to his home from a long day of ship repairs, to find his mother looking rather puzzled at their doorway.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The children. I can't seem to find any of them."

Hakoda sighed. He already knew about one of them. Tokra had approached him earlier and told him about Lee running off after seeing his reflection. He'd asked around the village but nobody had seen him in a long while. And now Sokka and Katara had disappeared. It was days like this that he missed his wife the most. She always knew what to do in situations like this. And she would never panic. Hakoda could never figure out how she stayed so calm.

"Oh, I think I see them now."

He glanced over to where his mother had pointed. Sure enough, the three children were walking back to the village side by side. Sokka and Lee were carrying short spears that he identified as ones Sokka had been working on yesterday. And Katara was jumping around the two of them, exaggerating as she spoke. And they were smiling and laughing together.

Hakoda Smiled. Maybe things would be alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka/Zuko bonding is my new favourite thing. And Hakoda all sappy at the end :)
> 
> I know I've done a Katara/Zuko scenario that's kind of similar to the last chapter but I imagined that's how she'd react. I kind of poked fun at it with her telling him off for running away again.
> 
> No sea prunes this chapter :(
> 
> Hitting the one year mark, I just want to thank all of you that follow and read this story. I love hearing from you all and honestly, you give me the inspiration to keep writing. Thanks again and hopefully you'll be seeing more of this soon x


	8. Chapter 8: Gone Fishin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! It only took me 8 months! (That's a lie. I wrote this in like a week. It just to me 8 months to get back to writing it)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it's definitely one of my favourites so far.
> 
> It's been a long time coming so I hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 8: Gone Fishin** **'**

"Ouch! Sokka, stop hitting the ice!"

"It's not my fault! If you would just sit still, then it wouldn't be as difficult for me to control the boat!"

Zuko observed quietly as the Water Tribe children argued. They'd been going on like this ever since they'd left the village to go fishing – that was two hours ago…

They hadn't caught any fish yet.

In truth Zuko hadn't really wanted to go fishing, he just didn't want to stay in the village. Hakoda and the rest of the men were busy readying the ships for their next voyage and Zuko didn't think he'd be welcome amongst the women doing their daily jobs around the village. The only other option would have been to sit at Hakoda's home alone so when the siblings had suggested he should come fishing with them, he decided to tag along.

He now regretted that decision.

"What do you mean sit still? I haven't moved! You just can't steer properly!" Katara retorted.

"Katar-"

"How much longer until we reach this great fishing spot you've been talking about?" Zuko interrupted before the argument got out of hand again. Katara huffed. She didn't believe her brother's tale of a 'super awesome fishing spot'.

"Oh, we're not far now. Once we get far enough out from the shore and out of the iceberg field, we should be right at it."

* * *

There was a relieving silence for a while as Sokka steered the boat out towards the open ocean. Zuko looked back for a moment to see how far they'd gotten from the docks at the village. He could still make out the larger sailing vessels, but they appeared as small blobs in the distance.

"We're here," Sokka said as he lifted the oar into the boat.

He lifted the fishing spears and handed one to Zuko. He made to hand one to his sister but she shook her head.

"I'm going to try to catch one with my bending," She said as she leaned over, looking into the water.

"You're a waterbender?"

Zuko had never seen waterbending before but Uncle Iroh had spoken about it once. He had explained to Zuko how waterbending was very different from firebending, how the benders would move fluidly like the element they controlled.

"Yeah but I'm not very good at it yet. I've never had a master to teach me"

_No master? But someone her age should have been assigned a master by now._

"Why can't one of the other benders in the village teach you?"

Both siblings gave him a very strange look.

"Lee," Katara spoke solemnly. "There aren't any other benders in the village, It's just me."

"You're the only one? But how can that be possible?" Zuko was really confused. How could there be only one bender in an entire village? Even the smallest of villages in the Fire Nation had a handful of benders. There was never just one.

Katara looked down at the water.

"Raids," Sokka spoke this time. "For years they would come and take all the benders away. Eventually, fewer benders were being born until there were almost none."

Zuko stayed silent for a moment as he processed the information being given to him. He was finding it more and more difficult being out in the world. Behind the walls of the palace, he never heard about the struggles the rest of the world was facing. He was only ever told of the great things the Fire Nation were doing and how great the war was going. Things like this never crossed his mind, not once.

"I'm sorry," were the only words he could muster.

"It's okay," Katara said quietly.

Another moment of silence.

"Could you show me? I've never seen waterbending before," Zuko tried to move the conversation to something better.

Katara smiled and nodded in agreement. She stretched her arms out towards the water and focused her vision on her hands. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she attempted to manipulate the water. Eventually, it started to stir beneath her fingers. She slowly raised her arms higher and the water moved with her. A small sphere of water stretched out of the water and was floating below Katara's open hands as she raised her arms higher.

Zuko stared in awe at what he was seeing. As a firebender, he created the element he was manipulating. Of course, he could control a fire that had already been lit but that wasn't the same as this. She was controlling something which existed on its own naturally, not created by any human being. Zuko found it fascinating.

Katara noticed Lee staring and the ball of water she had made. I was quite funny seeing the usually stoic boy looking so entranced by something.

SPLASH!

She'd been too focused on Lee that she forgot to keep the water steady and t had fallen back into the ocean.

The three children jumped at the sound.

"Katara!" Sokka shrieked.

Katara looked furiously at her brother.

"I'm still learning Sokka! You know that!"

_Here we go again…._

* * *

Hakoda was nervous.

They were set to leave in a few weeks and that would mean leaving his children behind again. They always got upset when he left and, in truth, it upset Hakkoda to leave them but this time felt worse. Now there was Lee as well. As much as he was adjusting to the South Pole, Lee only ever seemed comfortable around Hakoda and his family. The others in the village were still very wary of Lee so he tended to distance himself from most of them. Hakoda worried what would happen when he and the rest of the men leave.

"Stop worrying," Kanna appeared beside him. She'd brought him food.

She always had a knack for reading people, especially her son.

"I can't help it mother," He said. "What if something happens and I'm not here?"

"We managed before, why is this time any different?"

"You know why. As much as I'd like to deny it, trouble seems to follow that child. It's like the spirits have something against him."

"That may be so," she said. "But they brought him here for a reason, we don't know what that is yet, but I'm sure we'll know soon enough. Besides, he has you looking out for him, so his luck can't be that bad."

Hakoda chuckled.

"How is it you always know the right thing to say?" he asked.

"It's a mother thing, you wouldn't understand," she smiled and handed him the food. "Now hurry and eat this before it gets cold."

Hakoda smiled.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

Zuko held the spear tight in his hands. He kept his vision focused on the water, trying to spot any fish below. Sokka was doing the same beside him and Katara was at his back.

"Watch and learn Lee, this is how you catch a fish," Sokka said as he spied one swimming near the boat.

He lifted the spear high above the water and just as the fish swam past, he thrust it downwards. There was a plash as the spear broke the water. Sokka lifted back out to reveal the fish, still wriggling, on the end of it.

"Woohoo! Just a few more and we've got dinner!" Sokka said, almost drooling at the thought.

He was too busy celebrating that he didn't notice Katara behind him. She had managed to trap a fish by bending it in a water bubble.

"Sokk-"

"Look at this Katara! Spear one, Magic Water Zero."

"But Sokka look, I've got one!" Katara cried.

Zuko look behind him to see the fish in the bubble. Sokka was too busy trying to get the fish off the end of his spear. Just as Katara moved the bubble so that it was above the boat, Sokka yanked the fish free. The spear jolted back, bursting her bending bubble. The fish landed in the water and the water landed on Sokka.

"Aaeey!" he Shrieked.

"Sokka! You let my fish get away!" Katara yelled.

"I don't care about your stupid fish! You and your Magic Water just got me soaked!"

As the words left his mouth, Katara looked as if she was going to explode. Brow furrowed and fists clenched, she unloaded her tidal wave of anger at her brother.

"How dare you Sokka! You know, sometimes you are so self-centred…"

As Katara continued her tirade, her gestures got larger. Both Sokka and Zuko started to notice some of the ice around them shake.

"Katara-" Sokka began.

"No! Shut up and listen to me!"

As she spoke, she swung her arm around. A chunk of ice broke off from a nearby sheet. It followed her movement and hit Zuko across his arm, slicing through his parka.

"Lee!" Katara gasped as she realised what she caused.

She grabbed his arm to check for injuries. The was a small gash on his forearm.

"It's not that bad, don't worry," Zuko said.

"Oh Lee, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise I could do that."

"It's okay, really. But maybe we should think about going back" He looked to Sokka who nodded in confirmation.

As they headed back to the village, the three of them stayed silent.

* * *

When they got back to the village, Katara dragged Zuko by his uninjured arm back to their home. She ordered him to take off his parka so she could look at the cut. Knowing that she was feeling guilty and trying to make up for it, Zuko obliged. She brought over a bowl of warm water and a cloth to clean it out.

"It doesn't look like you'll need stitches but it's going to take a few days before it heals," she said.

She kept her head down and wouldn't look him in the eye. Zuko recognised the behaviour. He'd accidentally burned his mother's hand once. He'd been so scared of hurting someone again that he didn't bend for a week. It was his Uncle that had finally talked the fear out of him.

"Learning control is a benders greatest burden. But once control has been found, it is their greatest strength," He spoke the words out loud like a mantra.

Katara looked up at him.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"My uncle did."

"He sounds like a wise man."

So people keep telling me," Zuko chuckled. "You're a powerful bender Katara, all you need is control."

"You think so?" she smiled, hopeful.

"I know it," he said.

At that moment Sokka walked in, eyes downcast as he approached the other two.

"I'm sorry I made you angry Katara," he said. "I guess I can be quite selfish sometimes."

Katara stayed silent for a moment before standing up to face her brother.

"Apology accepted," she smiled. "Now, where's that fish because I'm starving!?"

The trio laughed together as they prepared to make dinner (Which would unfortunately not be fish as they only ended up catching that one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably noticed that I stole some stuff from the intro scene of the pilot episode. I really love that scene but because of the changes I've made to the story, that scene's not going to happen here so I added some bits of it into this chapter for a little fun. I just love hearing Sokka call it 'Magic Water' :)
> 
> I'm about to spend a week in the middle of nowhere with no phone reception or internet so maybe I'll spend some time writing the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks :D

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't finished yet but I suck at schedules so it could be a while :)


End file.
